


Outside The Window

by NessaTheSinner



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Random - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaTheSinner/pseuds/NessaTheSinner
Summary: When he was six there wasn't a window at all. When he was 11 it was a beautiful manicured garden that Alfred insisted on taking care of by hand. At 20 it was the seedy streets of Bludhaven, and never did he not see police lights. Finally at 27 he's not looking outside at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened.

He always enjoyed the outside. His mother said he was just like a robin, always flitting about, never still. His father said it was the Grayson blood, never wanting to just settle, looking for an adventure. Quietly at night he’d stare up at the windowless walls, thinking of tomorrow.

 

Life at the manor was eerily quiet. Alfred was around somewhere at all times but it just couldn’t compare to the circus. He was homesick for sure and the view only made it worse. It was spring time and his birthday had come and past. It was gorgeous outside and somehow that perfect lawn only dragged his mood lower. It reminded him of her smile, his laugh, and the big trunk always ready to pick him up and carry him around. Yet he couldn’t look away.

 

He was finally free, free to go wherever he pleased. And yet he picked this dump a part of him grumbled. He had just arrived home after a long night of patrol. It was already almost five, yet he could still see police cars still skated through the streets, more of a formality than anything for the next petty crime. But this dump,  _ needed  _ him. And that was more than he could say for others.  _ Replaced  _ so easily, he couldn’t say it didn’t hurt. 

  
It was then at twenty-seven years old, that he threw it all away. Lost it in a white streak of hair, angry blue eyes, and a still growling mouth. Forgot about it when he called his name and drifted away. There was no longer any reason to look outside, ponder the past, or wish he was there for those last moments. Because soon just like everyone else, Jason will slip away. And then maybe Dick can return to his brooding. But until then he doesn’t need to look outside, all he wants to see is right there inside. 


End file.
